Breathe
by Keleficent
Summary: After Sock Opera, Dipper has trouble telling the difference what's real and what isn't.
It was a good thing Mabel was a heavy sleeper because Dipper would keep her up all night if he woke her up every time he had a bad dream.

The nightmares have been nonstop since he had been possessed by Bill. He had dreams where Bill gave him more than minor cuts and bruises, but those weren't the scariest. The most terrifying were the ones where he attacked Mabel but she didn't get the best of him. He has seen Mabel blown up, thrown off the rafters, and stabbed with sharp props. All by Bill's hands…no, by Dipper's hands.

Dipper tiptoed out of the room. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He's barely slept since they found the laptop, and Bill's nightmares kept him from sleeping at all.

When Dipper was younger, there came a time when he was embarrassed to admit he got scared at night. He would just sit outside his parents' bedroom taking comfort that they were at least within arm's reach. Since his parents were in Piedmont, he had to go sit at the door of the closest parental figure he had right now.

His family noticed the bags under Dipper's eyes weren't going away no matter how much he told them he "slept." He could say he's still just recovering, but he couldn't use that excuse forever. He was tired. God, he was so tired, but when he closed his eyes, he saw him. The worst part was he never knew if it was just his own dream or if Bill invaded his mind once more.

"I hate you, Bill."

"Likewise, I'm sure, Pine Tree."

Dipper bolted up. That was Bill's voice, but the person in front of him was not the cursed triangle. It was Stan, but his eyes were yellow. "No…no…no…"

"Aw, Pine Tree, are you jealous that you're not my only puppet anymore? I made a new deal with Stan. He gets rid of the journal, and I get rid of his annoying nephew."

"No, Grunkle Stan would never-" Dipper was grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall. "Grunkle Stan, please."

He was getting the life squeezed out of him.

 _"_ _Dipper?"_

He can't breathe.

 _"_ _Dipper, wake up."_

Bill was going to kill him.

 _"_ _Dipper!"_

Dipper's eyes snapped open. Stan was no longer choking him.

"Dipper, what's going on?"

Dipper wretched himself out of Stan's grasp. He had to find a way to defend himself. Stan owned ten guns and one of them was kept by his bedside. They were told never to touch them. When Bill was involved, the rules went out the window. He pulled the gun from the drawer and pointed it at Stan. "Stay back!"

"Dipper, what are you doing?"

"Why are you scared, Bill? I thought you liked pain."

"Dipper, put the gun down."

Dipper refused to let Bill take him. He put his finger on the trigger.

He stopped. It wasn't Bill's life he would be ending; it would be Stan's. Bill said Stan wanted Dipper dead, but Bill couldn't be trusted. Besides, even if Stan did betray him, he still couldn't hurt his Grunkle Stan. He lowered the gun.

"Just do it."

"What?"

"Kill me. Get it over with."

"Dipper, stop. I'm not Bill. It's Stan. It's Grunkle Stan."

Dipper dared himself to look up. He met Stan's eyes and saw there was no sign of Bill. His voice sounded like his own too.

"Grunkle Stan, I…I…" The gravity of what he had nearly done crushed his chest and made it hard to get air. Dipper nearly killed his own uncle. And Bill hadn't been possessing him. He would have murdered Stan under his own free will.

"Dipper, calm down."

"I could have…I almost…"

"Hey, Dipper, listen to me. Listen to my voice, okay?" Stan has seen plenty of panic attacks to recognize the symptoms. He was reminded of another young boy that Stan needed to comfort when the little nerd put too much pressure on himself. Stan pulled Dipper onto his lap. He held Dipper's head against his chest.

"Do you hear that Dipper? Do you hear my breathing?"

It was hard to hear next to Dipper's large gulps of air, but he did hear Stan's breathing. He also heard his heartbeat and even heard his stomach rumble. All the tonalities inside Stan's body could have been silenced forever if Dipper had pulled the trigger.

"Listen to my breathing. Breathe with me."

Dipper did as he was told. He let his chest rise and fall in tandem with Stan's, though his breathing was still shuddering and uneven. Tears soaked Stan's shirt, but he paid them no mind. He just kept his arms wrapped around Dipper.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Grunkle Stan. I…I thought…I thought you were…"

"I know, kid. I know." Stan wanted to sock that stupid triangle in the face for doing this to his boy. He pushed his anger down. Dipper needed him right now. He lifted Dipper up and carried him to Stan's bed. He hoped letting Dipper lie down would help.

The kid freaked out when Stan tried to put him on the bed. "Dipper, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go to bed. I don't wanna sleep."

"You need to sleep, Dipper." Stan put his writhing nephew on the bed. He jolted as though the mattress was filled with spikes. Stan had to hold him down.

"No, Grunkle Stan, please."

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay." Stan stuck his hand into the glass of water he had by his nightstand, scooped up some water with his fingers, and wiped it on Dipper's sweating face.

"I don't want to, Grunkle Stan. Please don't make me." Dipper realized it was a losing battle. Even if Stan let up, the corners of his vision were turning black. He was falling asleep and would soon be at Bill's mercy once more.

Stan felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do to protect Dipper in his sleep. He took Dipper's hand and felt the boy's small fingers not quite able to wrap around his large hand in a desperate grip. He placed his other hand on Dipper's forehead hoping it gave him some measure of comfort.

"Please, Grunkle Stan..." Dipper felt his uncle's hand stroking the top of his head.

"Shh..."

"Please...Grunkle Stan…I don't…please…" Dipper's drooping eyes couldn't fight anymore.

Stan shushed Dipper's cries until he finally fell asleep. He decided not to take Dipper back to his room. He didn't want to risk waking him. He could give up his bed for one night.

As Stan went to go sleep on the couch, he was held back by Dipper tightening his grip around his hand. He looked distressed and was whimpering. He was having another nightmare.

"Dipper, I don't know if you can hear me. Whatever you see, it's not real." As much as Stan wanted to pull him out of his torment, Dipper needed his sleep. He didn't know if this would help, but he laid down next to Dipper and held him close.

"Shh, it's okay, Dipper. I'm here. You're here with me." Even though he was still asleep, he appeared to be soothed by Stan's words. He was no longer whimpering and his breathing finally became soft and regular. "I'll die before I let that demon hurt you again. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

Somewhere in between wakefulness and sleep, Dipper heard his uncle's words. Stan couldn't completely rid the fears that plagued his mind, but knowing he was there for him was enough to let him breathe easier.


End file.
